A Cama que Sonhava
by Final Fairy
Summary: A dependência... é uma coisa boa ou ruim? Tentar alcançar um sonho... é saudável, mesmo quando atrai somente sofrimento? Amar... amar tem condições? UA.
1. Dependência

**A Cama que sonhava**

**Título:** A Cama que Sonhava

**Autora:** Final Fairy

**Sinopse:** A dependência... é uma coisa boa ou ruim? Tentar alcançar um sonho... é saudável, mesmo quando atrai somente sofrimento? Amar... amar tem condições? UA.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade pertence, na realidade, à Takafumi Adachi. E, não, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota da autora:** Bem, sobre essa fic... há muito tempo que eu queria escrever um background da primeira fic que publiquei aqui no Fanfiction (When the night is blind), só que, entretanto, os anos se passaram e minha mente se voltou para coisas muito diferentes. Contudo, durante as férias de verão, acabei por ter essa ideia, após ver o filme O Cisne Negro (que eu recomendo). Trata-se, como já avisei na sinopse, de um universo alternativo, focando-se nos meus personagens preferidos, Kai, Tala e Boris, mais uma mostrenga criada por mim, rsrsrs. A história situa-se em St. Petersburgo, e haverá grandes saltos na linha temporal, mas creio que bastante perceptíveis. Estou muito entusiasma por publicá-la, já que é um verdadeiro regresso às origens. E, de coração, espero que vocês gostem, apesar do estilo diferente, que a acompanhem, e que comentem. Kissus, boa leitura =)

_Dependência_

—... Oito... Nove... Nove e meio... Dez! Prontos ou não, aqui vou eu!

Kari saiu correndo pelos corredores do imenso casarão à despeito do facto que caso fosse apanhada, seria gravemente reprimida. Ela olhou por debaixo dos móveis — e saindo como flecha até ao próximo corredor, abrindo e fechando portas, entrando e saindo dos quartos, puxando cortinas e olhando debaixo das camas à procura de algum sinal do irmão ou do primo. Só que coisa! Tinham se escondido muito bem, desta vez!

Kari tinha seis anos, um ano mais nova que o irmão e que o primo, Tala e Kai, que tinham nascido na mesma altura. As governantas costumavam dizer que era promessa; coisa das mães dos meninos, que eram muito amigas desde criança. Promessa ou coincidência, um era do dia 28 de Julho e o outro do dia 2 de Agosto.

— Ah! Achei você! — A menina abaixou-se de repente, deparando-se com um espaço vazio. Fez biquinho. Poxa, onde eles estavam? Olhou em volta, engatinhando até uma porta e devagar, quase inaudível, rodou a maçaneta. Era a porta do escritório do pai e apesar de Kari saber que ele ficaria muito bravo se a encontrasse ali, não conseguiu conter-se. Além do que sabia que era o lugar perfeito para esconder-se. Quando viu que não tinha ninguém, entrou, fechou a porta, e começou a procurar pelos meninos.

— O que pode ser tão urgente que precisa falar comigo, Voltaire? — Ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta e a voz do seu pai, Kari apressou-se a esconder-se no armário. Dimitri entrava, seguido de Voltaire, e logo se sentava na poltrona, servindo-se de uísque.

O velho e austero homem fitou o genro de cima, antes de servir-se e sentar-se.

— É sobre o Yuri. Acho que é mais do que tempo de mandá-lo para o internato.

— Bobagem. Violetta e eu decidimos que só iria ao completar dez anos.

— E Violetta está viva? — Voltaire perguntou com secura, provocando um arrepio desagradável na espinha de Dimitri. — Mortos não decidem nada, Dimitri. Viu o garoto; ele tem talento. Precisa desenvolver isso, e quanto mais cedo melhor. Ou acha que ele se tornará no melhor patinador do mundo da noite para o dia?

— Oras, senhor Voltaire. Melhor do mundo? Estamos falando de uma criança!

— Estamos falando do futuro da patinagem do gelo, Dimitri! Como pode ser tão cego? Imagine o Yuri e o Kai patinando juntos pela Rússia... competindo pelo título!

— Oh não- não irá mandar o Kai para aquele colégio, vai?

— Já o fiz. Estará indo para Academia assim que as férias terminarem.

— Isso é loucura. O senhor é louco! Não permitirei que faça isso.

— E o que fará para me impedir? — Voltaire abriu um sorriso malicioso, rodopiando a taça de bebida na mão — Eu sou o tutor legal daquela criança.

— Maldita hora que permiti que isso acontecesse.

— Consigo segurar aquela vaga por algum tempo, ainda — Disse, imperturbável. — Estamos em Junho... tenho a certeza que conseguirei convencê-lo até Setembro, meu querido genro.

Dimitri não respondeu, limitou-se a observar Voltaire acabar de beber o uísque com sua natural frieza; frieza essa que também lhe era característica. E pôs-se a pensar. Verdade que o filho era um natural para a patinagem artística, e verdade que mandá-lo para a academia de St. Petersburgo já lhe tinha passado pela cabeça. Entretanto Violetta não o permitiria; vivia dizendo que o garoto só devia afastar-se de si aos doze, quando muito aos dez. Ele bebeu o uísque num só gole, sua falecida mulher não tinha nada em comum com o obstinado pai. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não sentira tanto a sua morte quanto sentira do filho mais velho, o pai do pequeno Kai.

Ele soltou um suspiro resignado. Mas parecido com Voltaire ou não, Susumu nunca admitiria que o filho fosse enviado para a Academia tão cedo. Viu-se no dilema.

* * *

><p>Kari teve que esperar muito tempo para sair do escritório, e quando conseguiu finalmente fazê-lo, Tala e Kai já estavam a procurando. Foi só dobrar o corredor para encontrá-los.<p>

— Kari! Onde você estava? Estamos te procurando há horas! — O jovenzinho de cabelos fogueados ralhou, muito irritado. Só depois reparou que a irmã estava chorando, e preocupou-se. — Kari? Que foi, maninha?

— Eu não quero que você vá para o colégio, Yuri! Nem você, Kai!

Tanto Kai quanto Tala fitaram-se, confusos.

— Que colégio, do que fala?

— A Academia de Patinagem... vovô e papai estavam discutindo isso no escritório.

— Estava ouvindo atrás da porta? — O tom censurador do mais velho abriu o muro de defesas da menina.

— Eu só estava procurando por vocês!

Kai preocupou-se. Já tinha ouvido o avô comentar algo como ir para um colégio interno, mas nunca o levou muito a sério, em parte porque sabia que seus pais não deixariam. Mas agora que não tinha mais pais... ele balançou a cabeça veemente, não querendo pensar no assunto. Não queria ir para Academia alguma! E não iria!

— Ah, sua bobona, pare de chorar. Não vou a lado algum, certo? Como se eu pudesse deixá-la sozinha... — Tala suspirou, puxando a irmã menor para um abraço. — E o Kai também não vai, não é, Kai? Kai. Kaaai!

O menino balançou a cabeça, dispersando seus pensamentos e encarando o primo.

— Ah, é. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum também, Kari. Nós somos uma família, lembra? Família fica junta.

— Prometem? — A chorosa menina perguntou, limpando as lágrimas com a manga da blusa.

— Prometemos, prometemos. — Yuri atalhou, rolando os olhos sobre as órbitas, e de facto, sem se importar muito com o que dizia. Não porque queria separar-se da irmã, óbvio, mas porque não julgava que isso fosse um dia possível. — Agora podemos, por favor, voltar a brincar?

— Você procura desta vez! — Kari abriu um sorriso, separando-se do irmão num salto e esquecendo-se das suas preocupações anteriores.

— Nada disso! Você procura! Não conseguiu achar a gente!

Kari armou uma carranca.

— Não quero procurar de novo — E fez biquinho, pensando. — Já sei! Kai procura!

E dito isso, saiu correndo. E Yuri, para que não sobrasse para ele, deu de ombros e saiu correndo também. Com um suspiro, Kai encostou-se a parede.

— Por que sempre sobra para mim? Um... dois... três...

* * *

><p>Dona Marie era uma senhora já de idade, gorduchinha e muito baixa, de cabelos grisalhos que outrora foram muito ruivos e ondulados. Seus olhos eram escuros; e enquanto arrumava a cama da pequena, brilhavam com divertida desconfiança, já que sua pupila estava tão quietinha (coisa que nunca acontecia). Ela esperou que Kari escalasse até a cama e acomodou-a debaixo dos lençóis para perguntar o que estava errado.<p>

Kari hesitou, contrariando sua natureza intuitiva, e ficou observando os dedos gorduchos da governanta alisando seu ombro por cima do pijama por um bom tempo. Quando Dona Marie já tinha desistido, perguntou:

— Dona Marie... você acha que papai gosta de mim?

— Oras, criança! — A governanta elevou a mão ao peito, indignada com aquela pergunta. — Claro que seu pai gosta de você! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

— Se ele gosta de mim... — Começou a menininha, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha e observando dona Marie com um olhar de lógica — Então ele nunca faria nada para separar o Yuri de mim, certo? Nem o Yuri nem o Kai.

Dona Marie franziu o cenho sobremaneira, estranhando. Verdade que ouvira, há pouco tempo, um pequeno rumorar do patrão e do velho e desagradável Voltaire sobre internar os dois meninos num colégio. Contudo, por saber que a falecida Violetta era contra, supôs que o senhor Dimitri nunca admitiria aquela ideia absurda. Poderia estar errada?

— Oras, mas por que se preocupa tanto com essas coisas? O que ele poderia fazer para separá-los de você, hein? E que coisa! Essa dependência que você tem daqueles meninos! Eu devia proibi-la de brincarem juntos.

Os olhinhos azuis da pequena arregalaram-se e encheram-se de água.

— Não! Oh, não, dona Marie! Tudo menos isso!

— Tudo menos isso... — Marie voltou a franzir o cenho. — Realmente, essa vossa dependência me preocupa! Bem, boas noites, pequena Kari. Durma bem. Sonhe com os anjos...

Quando as luzes foram apagadas e os passos da dona Marie estavam longe demais para serem ouvidos, Kari voltou-se para um lado da cama, suspirando. Não entendia o que ela queria dizer com «dependência» nem porque queria proibi-la de brincar com o irmão e com o primo, mas entendia que tentava esconder alguma coisa de si. Dona Marie sempre ficava nervosa e fazia um monte de perguntas retóricas quando não queria contar alguma coisa. Ela respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas que nasciam insensatamente com a manga do pijama. Simplesmente sabia que levariam Kai e Tala para longe dali. Simplesmente sabia!

* * *

><p>Tala não fez nenhum ruído ou se moveu quando a porta do seu quarto foi aberta, iluminando o recinto por alguns instantes. Com extremo cuidado para não fazer barulho, sua irmã a fechava de novo, entrando nas pontas dos pés e escalando por debaixo dos lençóis até achar seu lugar na enorme cama. Uma vez instalada, ele remexeu-se até estar virado para ela, os dois mal enxergando os brilhantes e semelhantes olhos azuis na escuridão.<p>

— Maninho... o que quer dizer ser dependente?

Tala ficou algum tempo pensando. Já tinha aprendido aquela palavra na escola.

— Quer dizer que você precisa de alguma coisa.

— E o que quer dizer depender de alguém?

— Quer dizer que você precisa de uma pessoa.

Kari ponderou.

— Dona Marie disse-me que eu dependo de você. Quer dizer que eu preciso de você? Isso é errado?

— Acho que não! — Respondeu, com toda sua sinceridade. Por que isso seria errado, afinal? Ele continuou quieto, enquanto sua irmã apalpava o colchão como se buscasse algum tipo de conforto.

— Maninho... se você me deixar, eu vou morrer.

— Eu não vou te deixar. — Yuri disse num tom definitivo. Tinha a certeza disso. Nada o faria deixar sua irmãzinha. Iria tomar conta dela, ponto final.

— E se papai te mandar para o colégio?

— Ele não vai fazer isso.

— Mas o Kai está indo! E o vovô estava falando com o papai... — Kari mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo impedir as lágrimas. Apesar de ser nova, ela bem sabia a influência que seu avô tinha sobre as pessoas. Por isso temia-o. E detestava-o. Caso o Kai ou o Yuri fossem mesmo para um colégio, certamente que não o perdoaria!

Yuri também sabia que Voltaire era um senhor importante e poderoso. Por isso não conseguiu dizer que nem ele conseguiria mandá-lo para um colégio interno. Ele respirou fundo, aproximando-se da irmã até que suas cabeças se tocaram e capturou-lhe uma mão, por baixo dos cobertores. Tinha tanto, ou talvez até mais, medo de separar-se de Kari. Não podendo contar com seu pai – um homem muito exigente e frio, que nunca parava em casa – e perdendo a mãe muito cedo, Yuri começou a _precisar_ da companhia da irmã. Ela era tudo o que tinha... não podia dar-se ao luxo de perdê-la.

— Você lembra-se do que o Kai disse? Família fica junta. E nós vamos ficar juntos. Para sempre.


	2. Despedida

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade pertence, na realidade, à Takafumi Adachi. E, não, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Esqueci-me de avisar no capítulo anterior, embora vocês certamente já se tenham apercebido... eu utilizo tanto os nomes originais dos personagens quanto os nomes da versão americana. De fato, o nome do Tala (americano: Tala Valkov; japonês: Yuri Ivanov) na fic é, na verdade, Yuri Tala Hiwatari Ivanov. Vocês vão também de se aperceber de algumas outras coisas, à medida que a fic for avançando... enfim. Capítulo 2!

**Despedida**

— Eu não vou deixar que você vá. Não vou, não vou, não vou!

Kari apertou o pescoço do irmão com força, soluçando desesperadamente. Dimitri tão mal comunicou as novas para os meninos deu as costas e subiu para o seu escritório, pouco se importando com os dramas que surgiriam. As birras que ficassem para as amas e para a governanta, que eram absurdamente bem pagas para isso. Ele desfrutaria de um bom uísque no seu canto confortável, longe daquele choro infernal.

Yuri observou seu pai ir em silêncio. Seu coração estava apertado, e não somente por causa do escândalo que sua irmã armava. Sentia-se pequeno e fracassado. Seu pai estava se desfazendo dele. Estava rejeitando-o... Provavelmente ele não era forte o bastante, bom o bastante para viver ali, com sua irmã e com ele. Ele apertou as mãos num punho, cravando os olhos no chão.

— Ah, Kari... — Sussurrou-lhe, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar. — Você vai ter que ser forte. Pare de chorar.

A menina afastou-se, limpando as lágrimas com a manga da blusa. Tinha o coração pequenino e comprimido, que doía imensamente, e parecera doer ainda mais com a aparente frieza do seu irmão.

— Você prometeu que não me deixaria. Que família fica junta!

— É, eu prometi, mas... — Yuri coçou a cabeça ruiva, de súbito, sem saber o que dizer. — O papai... E o vovô...

— Eles não podem ser maiores do que nós, Yuri! — A menina que mal alcançava meio metro disse, determinada. — Olha... eu vou com você, se nada puder ser feito. Vou com você, entendeu? Eu preciso de você.

O ruivinho tirou os olhos do chão. Kari parecia muito crescida de repente, e ele sentiu-se crescido também quando pensou que ela estava errada, e quem precisava, de fato, dela era ele. Ele sentir-se-ia sozinho e perdido distante da irmã.

— Papai não deixará que você vá... — Ele disse enquanto ainda se sentia crescido. Kari, que ainda estava presa num mundo de lógica, perdeu o foco e apercebeu-se que ele tinha razão. Então ficou triste e mordeu o lábio. Só não chorou porque sabia que Yuri brigaria com ela.

— Eu vou insistir todos os dias até que ele não tenha outra opção.

Ela olhou para Yuri e ele olhou para ela de volta. Estavam os dois muito sérios, além de tristes e confundidos. Yuri concordou com a irmã, depois ergueu a mão e apertou-a firme, querendo mesmo não largá-la nunca.

XxX

No Domingo que antecedeu a ida de Kai para a escola interna, Kari e Yuri foram visitá-lo. Um grande e dispendioso almoço fora preparado especialmente para aquela ocasião. Os adultos diziam que estavam celebrando a ida do Kai para o internato; o nascimento de uma estrela. As crianças pensavam que era a celebração por verem-se finalmente livres do garoto.

— Soltarão fogos de artifício, talvez — Kari resmungava, desconsolada. Estavam os três sentados num banco do imenso jardim. — Bastará que demos as costas.

Yuri já estava deprimido, encolheu os ombros.

— Pelo menos, você teve uma festa. Papai jamais faria uma coisa dessas por mim.

— Mas ano passado ele deu uma grande festa — Lembrou o primo.

— Foi o vovô Voltaire, que queria que tivéssemos uma festa conjunta, como sempre, lembra?

Kai assentiu sem empolgação. Na época em que seus pais e sua tia Violetta eram vivos, eles sempre faziam uma grande festa de aniversário para os dois meninos. Logicamente que por motivos diferentes pela qual levaram a Voltaire a fazer o mesmo, naquele ano. Voltaire queria continuar a demonstrar e a afirmar o seu _grand status_. Prova disso era a quase ausência de crianças no evento. Os convidados foram, sobretudo, chefes políticos e empresários de grande porte.

— Ele quer mesmo que você patine — Kari disse para Kai num tom pensativo. — O vovô. Ele parece acreditar muito em você.

— E no Tala, aparentemente.

O ruivinho sorriu amarelo. Não se sentia confiado, muito pelo contrário. Sentia-se um órfão mandado para um abrigo. Tinha a certeza que o primo sentia o mesmo.

— Ele acredita mais em você. Isso faz você querer patinar também?

— Não.

Diante do tom seco do rapazinho, Kari só conseguiu dar de ombros e concordar. Devia estar sendo muito difícil para ele, muito mais do que para o Tala. Afinal, seu irmão a tinha para protegê-lo. Mas quem Kai tinha?

Na hora de ir embora, Kari empurrou Kai para um canto da mansão e tirou algo do bolso do vestidinho, entregando-lhe. Era um embrulho bem-feito, vermelho com lacinho branco. Kai abriu-o com cuidado, retirando o pequeno cordão preto com a inicial do seu nome.

— Dona Marie ajudou-me a escolher. É para você lembrar-se de mim, no colégio.

Sem uma palavra, ele colocou o acessório no pescoço.

— Se lá eles forem maus com você... e quando você estiver se sentindo triste e sozinho... pense em mim, tá certo?

Kai observou a prima, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentindo vontade de chorar. Mas conseguiu impedir-se, mesmo quando ela aproximou-se e enrascou os braços ao seu redor, num abraço tão confortável que o fez sentir-se verdadeiramente aceito.

XxX

— Kari! Kari! Kari, onde você está?

Yuri soltou um suspiro resignado. Estava quase na hora de ir, e sua irmã decidia desaparecer daquela maneira! Mesmo conhecendo o pai, e sabendo que ele não esperaria por ela... o ruivinho empurrou a porta do seu quarto, olhando em volta pela última vez. Agora viveria noutro lugar... conviveria com outras pessoas... virar-se-ia sozinho. Não tinha como não se sentir amedrontado.

— Kari?

Ele caminhou até a sua cama, ajoelhando-se e revirando os lençóis para ver debaixo dela. Sua irmã estava ali, abafando soluços com a mão, encolhida numa bola. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam mesmo no escuro.

— Com que então você estava aqui... — O garoto disse, franzindo a testa quase que em reprovação.

— Yuri... eu...

— Você pode não me ver por muito tempo, então acho melhor você pelo menos tentar se despedir — Apesar da inexpressividade do irmão, Kari sabia que ele estava magoado. Limpando o rosto com a manga da blusa, ela rolou para fora da cama, esparramando-se tal estrela-do-mar no tapete. E pôs-se a observar o Tala. Ele insistia em parecer forte e invencível, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos também. Kari ouvira-o chorar a noite inteira, enquanto fingia dormir. Sabia que ele estava tão assustado com aquela separação brusca quanto ela.

— Eu vou com você, se nada puder ser feito, maninho. Se eu não conseguir buscá-lo... eu, sem dúvida, irei ter com você.

Tala não respondeu. Levantou-a do chão e abraçou-a, deixando seus medos e ansiedades serem afogados naquele gesto.

O caminho até a escola foi curto e silencioso. Vinte minutos e a porta estava sendo aberta, Dimitri saindo do carro e observando longamente o edifício sem dar-se ao luxo de tirar os seus óculos escuros, seguido de um acanhado garotinho ruivo que se esforçava por se manter digno e não demonstrar todo o receio que lhe ia ao coração. Não houve abraços ou sequer apertos de mãos. O progenitor soltara um suspiro de descaso, apontara para o edifício com frieza, como se fizesse uma ordem silenciosa, murmurando algo como "não me decepcione" por baixo do fôlego. Tala, temendo ser repreendido caso não fosse rápido o bastante, assentiu com a cabeça, pegando uma das suas malas (que era quase do seu tamanho) e seguindo atrás de um dos empregados que tinha ido junto. Olhou para trás três vezes; na terceira, seu pai já tinha entrado no carro. Com os vidros esfumados, ele estava fora do alcance do seu olhar, e logo Yuri interpretou que também da sua vida.


	3. A Abadia

**Capítulo III. A Abadia**

.

.

.

Tala tentava não parecer inseguro. A Academia de Patinagem de St. Petersburgo, também vulgarmente chamada de Abadia por questões que só anos mais tarde ele entenderia, era um colégio colossal, moderno e frio. Acostumado ou não com lugares grandes e frígidos, o garotinho não conseguia dispersar o seu nervosismo. Caminhava esfregando as mãos umas nas outras; olhando as coisas com atenção e medo.

— O seu quarto é aqui, senhor Ivanov — disse-lhe a monitora. Era baixinha e gorduchinha como Marie, mas suas semelhanças acabavam aí. Tinha uma voz amarga, semblante duro e feio, aparência de quem não sorria nunca. — Caso precise de alguma coisa, informe-me ou aos meus superiores.

Yuri acenou antes de empurrar a porta e entrar no quarto. Não era muito grande. Tinha duas camas, dois armários, duas secretárias e uma porta que provavelmente daria acesso ao banheiro. Estava ocupado por um menino de olhos grandes e cabelos meio cinzentos, meio lavanda. O ruivinho primeiro estranhou ter companhia e só depois decidiu anunciar sua presença. O garotinho, que parecia tão impertinente quanto, olhou-o com curiosidade e logo com indiferença.

— Oi — Yuri disse por fim, aproximando-se de uma das camas.

— Oi — o desconhecido saudou de volta, desconfiado. — Você é o meu novo colega de quarto?

— Acho que sim. Sou o Yuri Ivanov.

— Meu nome é Boris — ele aproximou-se e esticou a mão em direção do recém-chegado, que a apertou. — Primeira vez aqui? — o garotinho acenou com certa veemência. — É o meu segundo ano. Posso mostrar algumas coisas para você, se quiser.

Apesar de aceitar seu convite, Yuri perguntou:

— Dormia sozinho antes? — e acenou para a cama.

— Mais ou menos. Christopher implorou para voltar para casa alguns meses depois de vir para cá — e vendo a confusão do ruivinho, explicou, num tom solene. — Isso não é um campo de férias. Não é divertido nem fácil. Você está aqui para se tornar um campeão. E um campeão é duro para valer.

O garotinho assentiu com lentidão, tentando assim, despistar o medo que sentia. Não conseguia mentir para si mesmo e dizer que não queria voltar imediatamente para casa. Entretanto, também não conseguia mentir e dizer que caso não se adaptasse, seu pai o aceitaria de volta de braços abertos.

— De qualquer das formas, nós temos quatro refeições por dia. As aulas são de manhã e os treinos à tarde. É expressamente proibido faltar a qualquer um dos dois.

— É, a... monitora, disse-me.

— Ela não estava brincando.

Yuri franziu o cenho, sem responder. Boris falava num tom estranho, obscuro até, impróprio para um garotinho que não devia ter sequer dez anos. Falava e movia-se com a quietude e precisão de um monge. E exalava o sombrio da morte.

— Nós acordamos com uma sirene, às seis da manhã. O café da manhã é às seis e quinze. As aulas começam às sete. E os treinos funcionam durante toda à tarde — ele observou-o longamente. — Você é bom?

Tala sentiu-se intimidado. Sabia responder com convicção que Kai era o melhor patinador que alguma vez vira, mas não tinha grande consciência dos seus próprios feitos. Entendia de patinagem, ponto. Mas isso o tornava bom?

— Não sou ruim.

— Eu sou muito bom — apesar da frase prepotente, não existia arrogância na voz de Boris enquanto ele falava. Ele simplesmente comunicava o que parecia ser um fato. — Já fiquei em primeiro lugar duas vezes consecutivas no torneio individual municipal.

— Nossa... Seus pais devem ter muito orgulho de você.

Boris encolheu de ombros, dando as costas para apanhar alguma coisa no armário — Não sei, não os conheço. Mas provavelmente não. Provavelmente achariam o mesmo que o meu avô... — ele soltou algo parecido com um suspiro — Mas a minha tia me deu os parabéns no outro dia. Algo como eu estava brilhante...

Kai partilhava o quarto com um garoto baixinho e narigudo chamado Ian. Ele era extremamente competitivo no ringue, apesar de não ser o melhor patinador do colégio. Passava longas horas treinando a fio, e era perturbadoramente quieto. Não tinha muitos amigos. Costumava sentar-se numa das muretas no colégio a ver os estudantes indo e vindo, naquela monotonia extrema, aquela calma que não se sabia de onde se originava. Às vezes, ocorria-lhe de contar sobre sua vida familiar ao Kai, detalhes corriqueiros como o tipo de comida que sua mãe fazia ou a forma que seu pai virava a página no jornal. Aparentemente, vivia para observar, era o seu passatempo. Roncava muito, de forma que as primeiras noites foram héticas. Kai, acostumado com a solidão e o silêncio do seu quarto, descobriu o terror da insónia, até que, exausto com a rotina dos treinos, acabava por adormecer apesar da banda sonora barulhenta.

Muitas vezes, durante aquelas horrendas noites, pensava na prima. Preocupava-se com ela; era um bebé chorão, muito apegada à ele e ao irmão. Provavelmente estaria também passando a noite em claro, agarrada ao enorme Husky Siberiano que Tala intitulara de Wolborg sabe-se lá por que. Possivelmente também estaria chorando.

Ocorreu-lhe, certa noite, que, a três quartos de distância, Yuri também estivesse com insónia. Ocorreu-lhe que até estivesse segurando as lágrimas. O primo era um idiota. Vivia dizendo que tinha que proteger a irmã... Mas quem protegia quem, afinal?

— Qualquer dia, terei que os proteger aos dois — pensou em voz alta, à custo tapando o ouvido com a almofada. — Como no esconde-esconde... Sempre sobra para mim.

Tala e Kai nunca mais tiveram a oportunidade de brincar de esconde-esconde. A abadia era cheia de regras e horários; restava-lhes pouquíssimo tempo para fazer fosse o que fosse. Existiam, entretanto, brincadeiras em comum, jogadas, geralmente, aos fins-de-semana. Era o exemplo do xadrez, em que Boris era extraordinariamente bom. O garoto, que passava cada vez mais tempo com Tala e com o Kai (ou era o contrário, ninguém sabia identificar a diferença), divertia-se em ganhar aos dois novatos. Aliás, como os dois meninos rapidamente descobriram, o jogo favorito de todos da Abadia era vencer. Era uma verdadeira obsessão.

— Você tem que ser sempre melhor — Boris disse para Yuri, enquanto tranquilamente comia-lhe uma peça, — porque se você não for, o teu adversário será e você será facilmente destruído. Ora, xeque-mate.

— Jogar com você não tem graça, Boris — o garoto bufou, cruzando os braços em nervosismo. Era a terceira vez consecutiva que perdia.

— A diversão é só para os vencedores, Tala. Aprenda isso.

Kai, que estava ocupado com um livro, franziu o cenho. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido aquela mesmíssima frase naquela manhã dita pelo Ian, no dia anterior pelo Spencer, toda a hora pelo seu treinador...

Kari encostou a porta sem um ruído, engatinhando até o tapete do quarto. Conseguia sentir o cheiro do Yuri ali, um cheiro engraçado de neve e baunilha. Ela esparramou-se no tapetinho, esticando as mãos e os braços feito estrela do mar, e fixando o olhar no teto escuro. Silenciosamente desejou que seu irmão e Kai estivessem ali, com ela. Aquela casa era tão grande... e sentia-se tão sozinha...

Já sentia as lágrimas formarem-se no seu rosto quando o quarto se iluminou. Ela sentou-se rapidamente, observando a porta com medo. Seu pai não gostava que ela ficasse no quarto do irmão, e os empregados já tinham sido avisados que caso ela continuasse a desobedecê-lo, que devia ficar imediatamente de castigo. Para seu alívio, ao invés de um corpo gorducho, tudo o que viu foi uma enorme bola de pelo branco e cinzenta se aproximando e deitando-se ao seu lado.

— Você também sente a falta do Yuri, Wolborg? — Kari enroscou-se ao lado do cachorro, coçando suas enormes orelhas. — Queria saber o que ele está aprontando...

— Então, você tem uma irmã?

Boris calçava os patins com habilidade. Era Sábado, nove da manhã. Os alunos do quarto ano que não tinham ido passar o fim-de-semana à casa (pouquíssimos eram aqueles que o faziam), preparavam-se para mais uma dose de duro treino.

Yuri acenou.

— Tenho. O nome dela é Kari. É um bebê chorão, então estou preocupado com ela.

— Devia estar mais preocupado com a velocidade do seu _Spin_ — Boris revirou os olhos com impaciência. Embora acostumado com aquele tipo de comentários, Tala não conseguiu evitar o seu embaraço. Aprendera a admirar Boris, durante aquele tempo. Ele parecia tão confiante e bom em tudo. Secretamente, alimentava o desejo de ser como ele um dia, descolado e um campeão.

Ao ver que o ruivo se encolhera, o garoto de cabelos exoticamente lavanda completou, num tom incomum de desculpa:

— Não é que você seja mau, sabe — Tala olhou-o, surpreso. Vindo do Boris aquilo era quase um elogio. — Mas você pode ser muito melhor. Aliás, você pode ser quase tão bom quanto o teu primo.

A surpresa de Tala não demorou a ser substituída pela frustração. Na Abadia, estava condenado a viver sob a sombra de Kai. Estavam ali há pouco menos de três meses, mas o primo já era considerado o patinador mais promissor de toda a Academia, vencendo até o orgulhoso Boris. Ele soltou um suspiro.

— Não posso não. Você não ouviu o que dizem acerca do Kai? Ele é um talento nato. Nem eu, nem você, nem ninguém poderá se igualar a isso um dia.

— Se isso fosse verdade, você não estaria aqui — o garoto disse sem se abalar. — Você não disse que o seu pai mandou-o aqui por que queria que você se tornasse num dos melhores patinadores do mundo?

— Ele não acreditava nisso de verdade... — a lamúria de Tala foi cortada à meio.

— Se acreditava ou não, não importa. Ele traçou o teu destino. O teu destino é ser o melhor. Se você não for de verdade, ao menos terá que morrer lutando. Ou você ainda não entendeu que o teu papaizinho não te aceitará de volta, caso queira regressar?

Tala engoliu em seco. Claro que tinha entendido. Três meses ali preso sem receber uma única carta ou telefonema do pai tinha esclarecido as coisas muito bem. Boris pousou a mão no seu ombro.

— _Spins,_ _footwork, _saltos... São as coisas com que você deve se preocupar. A sua irmã deve estar tomando chocolate quente em frente à TV, numa hora como essa. O que quer dizer que você é quem está virando motivo de preocupação. Principalmente quando passa a noite inteira chorando e gemendo o nome da sua irmãzinha... — e ele deu um raro e sarcástico sorriso antes de entrar no ringue, facilmente ignorando o rapazinho corado nas arquibancadas.

— Não irá dormir, minha querida? — dona Marie perguntou num tom suave, abrindo a porta após perceber que a menina revirava-se em sua cama inquietamente.

— Não consigo. Sinto a falta do Yuri.

Dona Marie sentou-se na beira da cama, aconchegando a pequena da melhor forma que sabia. E deu um sorriso apaziguador, que fez com que Kari se perguntasse se, caso quem estivesse ali fosse a sua mãe, se ela seria capaz de sorrir com tanta amabilidade quanto a velha senhora. A ruiva acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Vocês realmente são dependentes um do outro, não? Pergunto-me se ele consegue dormir também... Bem, bem, pequena Kari. O teu problema é a falta que sente, não? Mas, sabe, tem um truque que a minha avó me ensinou quando pequena que acho que solucionará o teu problema.

— Qual, dona Marie?

— Peça à sua cama que sonhe com o Tala.

— Pedir à minha cama? — a menina juntou as sobrancelhas com descrença.

— Sim. Diga todas as noites à sua cama "Cama! Permita que eu sonhe com o Tala!". Se você pedir com muita fé, você sonhará com ele. E sonhos podem não corresponder à realidade, mas são sempre bons e ajudam a lidar com a saudade, não é mesmo?

Kari ponderou.

— Mas Dona Marie — ela olhou muito séria para a senhora, — as camas não sonham!

Em resposta e contrariamente ao que Kari esperava, a governanta limitou-se a soltar uma risada e beijar-lhe a testa. Não concordou com ela ou a desmentiu. De forma que quando não conseguia ouvir mais passos no corredor, Kari sentiu-se tentada a fazer o que ela tinha dito.

— Mas que bobagem! Claro que camas não sonham! — ela murmurou, rindo da sua ideia disparatada. Mas logo se sentiu incerta. Dona Marie não mentia. E ela parecia saber de tudo. Suspirando, Kari sentou-se na cama e juntou as mãos.

— Er... Cama! — ela sentia-se alguma coisa estúpida ao falar com uma cama, mas prosseguiu — Cama! Por favor! Faça com que eu sonhe com o Tala!

Ditas as palavras mágicas, Kari sentiu-se muito mais segura, até crente. Seus ombros perderam toda a tensão e deixou de se sentir idiota. Então repetiu as mesmas palavras, um pouco mais confiante.

— Cama, faça com que eu sonhe com Tala. E com o Kai também. Faça com que... Pelo menos... Pelo menos no sonho, eles estejam bem e que nós estejamos juntos. Faça com que no sonho, nós sejamos mais corajosos e faça com que o Kai seja mais feliz. Faça com que o Tala coma os brócolis todos. Faça com que... O Voltaire não exista, nem o papá. Só nós os três. Só nós os três...

Nesta noite, Kari teve um sonho bonito onde ela almoçava na companhia do irmão e do Kai, que dançava enquanto Kai tocava o piano e o Tala o violino. Esse sonho se repetiu nos dias seguintes, enquanto ela repetiu fervorosamente à sua cama para sonhar com a sua família.

.

.

.

Continua.

**N/A:** Explicação do título da fic! ^.^ Fufu


	4. O Anjo Dançarino

**Capítulo IV. O Anjo Dançarino**

Kari corria pelos corredores, animada. A Academia era enorme! Ela parou por um momento, analisando melhor o lugar. O espaço era amplo, moderno, com câmaras em praticamente todo o canto. Ela abriu um sorriso maravilhado, voltando à sua desvairada corrida, esquecendo-se de prestar atenção por onde ia. Resultado: acabou por esbarrar em alguém, caindo os dois com a bunda no chão!

— Ai! — a vítima gemeu indisposta, provocando um tremor e encolhimento pela parte da menininha. — Tem cuidado por onde anda!

— Desculpe-me, eu só-

— Desculpe-me, desculpe-me! — Boris Kuznetsov olhou para cima irritado, de repente, travando-se ao deparar-se com um par de olhos azuis muito familiar. A garotinha, de não mais de sete anos, encolheu os ombros, colocando o longo e negro cabelo detrás da orelha. Os pensamentos do menino variaram entre como ela era linda e como era parecida com Ivanov, por algum tempo.

— É que eu estava à procura do meu irmão, eu não conheço aqui. E perdi-me da governanta... — ela explicou constrangida, só que ainda assim, muito rápido. — Não queria derrubar você.

Boris coçou a cabeça. — Ah, o quê, espera. Você disse irmão?

A menina abanou a cabeça com veemência.

— Sim! Yuri Tala Hiwatari Ivanov! Meu irmão. Ele veio para cá no início do ano letivo, em Setembro. Ele vai se apresentar hoje pela primeira vez!

Ah, então ela era mesmo a irmãzinha que o colega de quarto sempre falava! O garoto levantou-se, oferecendo a mão para ajudar a menor.

— Você é a Kari?

Ela voltou a acenar, parando por um minuto para encará-lo, surpresa.

— Como sabe o meu nome?

— Eu sou o colega de quarto do seu irmão, Boris. Ele falou-me de você — mentalmente acrescentou que ele «só fala de você» e quase riu. A garotinha ao seu lado parecia que ia ter um ataque de felicidade.

— É mesmo? — ela questionou com os olhos brilhando. — Eu sinto tanto a falta dele, sabe? Eu implorei pro papai desistir de ideias e deixar que ele ficasse em casa, mas... Olhe, você estuda aqui há muito tempo?

Boris hesitou em acenar, percebendo que, afinal, estava errado. Aquela agitada menina não tinha como ser irmã do quieto Ivanov.

— Hã... É o meu segundo ano.

— Legal! Você gosta daqui?

— Bem, acho que sim — disse, incapaz de reclamar fosse o que fosse para aquela assustadora criança. — Bem, hã, Kari, por que não vem comigo? Eu te levo até o Yuri...

— Legal! Obrigada, Bryan.

O garoto respirou fundo, tentando não perder a escassa paciência que tinha. — É **Boris.**

— Ah é, desculpa. Então... Você sempre quis patinar? Eu sempre quis fazer ballet, sabe? Estou matriculada numa escola desde os quatro anos, e...

Boris suspirou. Para o bem da sua saúde mental – e para o bem estar daquela coisa pequena – esperava encontrar Yuri muito depressa.

.

.

.

Yuri observava o primo rodopiando pelo ringue com pouco interesse. Kai estava desobedecendo ao seu treinador uma vez mais, patinando horas antes do grande campeonato. O que era algo muito comum. Kai não tinha medo dos técnicos ou dos professores, como a maioria. De fato, adorava quebrar regras; tornara-se conhecido à custa tanto da sua rebeldia quanto do seu talento ridiculamente alto e palpável – sendo que o último vivia para pô-lo num alto pedestal e livrá-lo de castigos. Os professores absolviam-no das maiores barbaridades e a maior parte dos estudantes, irritados com o tratamento diferencial, desprezava o garoto.

Não que Kai se importasse. Não se importava com nada. Como naquele momento, girando sobre si mesmo, não parecia minimamente incomodado com o fato de que em pouco tempo estaria se apresentando a um júri pela primeira vez. Se fosse castigado, também não se incomodaria. Era a própria indiferença encarnada.

Suspirando, o ruivinho notou que queria ser assim. Ele espremeu suas mãos umas nas outras com nervosismo, sentindo um bolo estranho na garganta toda a vez que se recordava da apresentação. Temia esquecer-se da coreografia, temia cair. Temia ser um fracasso. A voz murmurada e pouco amigável do seu pai ordenando-lhe que não o decepcionasse, amedrontava-o. E unida com a voz, existia a imagem de um monstro gigante e horripilante.

— Yuri! — uma voz aguda e calorosa junto de um toque suave salvou-o da aparição. Surpreso, Yuri voltou-se para encontrar as mãos conhecidas da sua irmã mais nova.

— Kari?

— Maninho! — ela lançou-se aos seus braços, apertando-o a ponto de esmagar-lhe os ossos. — Você está bem? Eu estava com tantas saudades!

— Er, eu também, mas por que você está aqui?

Kari afastou-se, jogando seus longos cabelos para trás.

— Papai deixou-me ver a sua apresentação, óbvio!

— Ele também veio? — Tala não queria parecer tão esperançoso, mas não conseguiu evitá-lo. Percebendo isso, Kari encolheu os ombros, sorrindo triste e sentindo-se culpada por ter que abanar a cabeça em sinal de não.

— Não, mas… mas… a dona Marie veio! E ela trouxe o bolo gostoso da senhora Arina para você!

— É mesmo... — Yuri suspirou, mal conseguindo disfarçar sua decepção. Já devia estar acostumado. Seu pai era muito ocupado, especialmente, ocupado para ele. Ele virou-se para a irmã, distraída com alguma coisa no ringue, e desviou outra vez o olhar para o primo. Aparentemente, ele ainda não tinha notado a visita inesperada, pois continuava dançando como se não houvesse amanhã.

Kari observava o ringue sem piscar. O garotinho que patinava tinha uma aura, um brilho esplendoroso, que a impedia de retirar a atenção daquele dançarino nato. Ele deu um salto, seguidamente rodopiando sobre seu próprio corpo; foi quando ela notou que aquele anjo dançarino era seu primo: Kai. Kari continuou ainda embarbascada com aquela presença divina até que ele parou de dançar e, arfando, decidiu olhar para as arquibancadas. Ela finalmente recuperou poder do próprio corpo e acenou para ele.

.

.

.

— Então, pirralha — Kai sentou-se nas arquibancadas, ainda sem fôlego. — Está conseguindo dormir sozinha?

— Não me chame de pirralha! — ela reclamou tão brava que Kai podia jurar que sairiam chamas dos seus olhos. Ele sorriu. — No início foi difícil me acostumar, mas agora quase não tenho pesadelos.

— Quer dizer que você estava tendo pesadelos? — Yuri interrompeu, um pouquinho preocupado. Mesmo depois do discurso do Boris, ainda sentia-se imensamente culpado por ter deixado a irmã sozinha naquele casarão. Ela deu um sorrisinho, de repente, querendo parecer forte.

— Mas agora já não tenho quase nenhuns! — repetiu. — Além de que estou usando um truque que dona Marie me ensinou! Todas as noites, antes de dormir, eu digo para a minha cama: "Cama! Faz com que eu sonhe com o Yuri e com o Kai!" Nem sempre resulta, mas pelo menos, eu me sinto muito mais feliz.

Os dois garotos entreolharam-se.

— Bem, se não está resultando sempre é porque você não está acreditando o bastante. Essas coisas só funcionam quando você tem fé — Kai cutucou o primo, piscando-lhe discretamente o olho.

— Ah… É, Kari. Eu sonho com você sempre que peço à minha cama.

Kari abriu um sorriso animado, à despeito que os dois garotos mal conseguiam controlar a vontade de rir.

— Sério? Então prometo que vou me esforçar muito mais agora. Como vocês estão se esforçando aqui. Vocês estão comendo direitinho, não estão? E fazendo os trabalhos de casa?

— Eu quem devia estar perguntando isso... Quem está ajudando você com os seus deveres?

— A Marie. Kai... Tala… vocês… estão felizes, não estão?

Os dois meninos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. A vida naquele lugar não era fácil; mas nenhum dos dois queria preocupar a mais nova.

— Sim — Yuri finalmente respondeu, sem encará-la. — Nós estamos dando o nosso melhor. Nós vamos ganhar o campeonato, Kari, você vai ver!

— Hm. E nós seremos os melhores patinadores do mundo — Kai acrescentou, passando a mão pela cabeça da prima. — Então tenha a certeza de pedir para a sua cama nos dar muita sorte, certo?

O ruivo mandou um olhar de esguelha para o primo.

— Certo!

.

.

.

Kari permaneceu com o irmão e com o primo pouco menos de meia hora, antes que os treinadores dos meninos chegassem e dessem a ordem de irem se aprontar. Dona Marie também não demorou a encontrar a Ivanov caçula; vinha suada e louca de preocupação com um dos seguranças atrás, armada com um longo discurso sobre afastar-se sem avisar, etc., etc. No fim, condenou Kari a permanecer ao seu lado o tempo inteiro.

— Você é impossível, menina Kari. Impossível! — reclamou, ajeitando-se no assento pouco confortável e vermelho da arquibancada. — O que está à espera para sentar-se, hein? Vamos, venha aqui.

— Quero ir ao banheiro.

— Oras, por que não disse antes que eu me sentasse?

— Não precisa vir comigo. É melhor que não venha. Olhe, muita gente está chegando. Se vier, perderemos o lugar. Vou e volto, prometo.

Senhora Marie franziu o cenho. Conhecia aquela fala como ninguém. Mas a garota estava certa quando dizia que perderiam os lugares. Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

— Está certo. Mas não se demore. Eu irei buscá-la caso se demore, menina Kari, está me ouvindo?

Kari não estava ouvindo, mas ainda assim acenou, mais por costume do que por outra coisa. Depois, deu as costas e meteu-se num dos corredores infinitos do colégio.

.

.

.

— Nervoso?

Boris rodeava o ruivinho com um sorriso no rosto. Parecia divertir-se com aquela situação. Tala olhou-o de cima, enquanto esfregava nervosamente as mãos umas nas outras, uma tentativa frustrada de permanecer tranquilo.

— Como consegue estar tão calmo?

O menino de cabelos lavanda sorriu. — Já disse para você. Eu sou muito bom.

— Kai é muito melhor do que você.

Isso provocou uma contorção estranha no rosto do garotinho, mas ele logo a venceu com um sorriso convencido.

— Isso é apenas um sinal que eu terei que me esforçar duas vezes mais no ringue. Só isso. E pare de esfregar essas mãos! — com um gesto impaciente, ele forçou Tala a parar. — Credo! Eu posso ver o fracasso em você, Ivanov, melhore essa cara. Tudo o que eu te disse anteriormente não serviu para nada? Se você pensar que está derrotado...

— Eu serei derrotado de verdade, eu sei — ele soltou um longo suspiro. Queria dizer o que realmente sentia, exteriorizar o seu medo e nervosismo, mas sabia que Boris apenas o ridicularizaria ainda mais. Portanto, desistiu. E pensou no que ele tinha acabado de dizer e nas coisas que lhe tinha dito ao longo da sua estadia no colégio. _Pensar como um vencedor, ser um vencedor, rir na cara do medo..._

O pequeno Ivanov levantou-se num salto, respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso.

— Você tem razão. Eu não posso agir como um perdedor.

— Recuperou a coragem? — Boris piscou, um pouquinho confuso com a mudança brusca de atitude.

— Só me lembrei de que não sou um patinador ruim...

Em resposta, Boris apenas soltou uma risada deliciada.

.

.

.

Os participantes do concurso já começavam a juntar-se nas primeiras arquibancadas, quando Kari encontrou o vestuário masculino. Parecia silencioso. Ela até suspeitaria que estivesse vazio, caso as luzes não estivessem ainda acesas. Mordendo o lábio inferior como fazia quando estava prestes a fazer uma estripulia, ela olhou para os lados, assegurando-se que não vinha ninguém e entrou no balneário.

Dois passos depois, entretanto, estava indo contra alguém. Ela segurou a testa, recuando, e encontrando o olhar intrigado e até mesmo censurador do primo.

— Kari! O que faz aqui?

Ele fechou a porta, temendo que mais alguém a visse ali (o que seria, indubitavelmente, problemático).

— Vim desejar-te boa sorte.

— Já desejou — o garoto respondeu, cruzando os braços com descaso.

— Ah, Kai, não seja assim! Não falamos quase nada! O que você vai dançar? Você já está pronto? Essa é a sua roupa?

À medida que falava, Kari dava intimidadores e entusiásticos passos para frente. Quando Kai reparou, os dois já estavam sentados nos bancos do balneário, encostados à parede. Ele olhou da prima para o uniforme do colégio (um fato preto e vermelho com as iniciais da Academia no peito), acenando.

— Que legal! Combina com o cabelo do Tala.

Kai não podia discordar mais. Admitia que não tinha entendido o que era o cabelo do primo e o que era o uniforme, quando o vira. Mas permaneceu calado.

— Onde ele está?

— Já foi para as arquibancadas. E eu também devia- ah, Kari!

A pequena aproximou seu rosto de tal forma que seus narizes colaram-se. Kai corou horrores com aquela proximidade inconveniente, procurando um jeito de se afastar. Mas ele finalmente percebeu o que era estar entre a espada e a parede.

— Kari...

— Você não vai se maquiar?

Por um segundo, Kai não respondeu, a sua expressão limitando-se a uma iminente incógnita.

— Como assim, você enlouqueceu?

— Enlouqueci? Como assim enlouqueci? — e ela afastou-se um pouco, pondo as mãos nas ancas por um momento. — Bem, não importa. Chega aqui. Eu vou maquiar você.

Dito isso, ela retirou um estojo de maquiagem da mochila.

— Quê? Sai para lá! Você não vai me maquiar, sua pirralha maluca! — ele disse, esforçando-se para afastar a menininha de si.

— Como você pretende patinar sem maquiagem? Você nunca viu os profissionais na televisão, não? Eles enchem a cara com brilhantes! Nunca irá ser um profissional se não der um jeito no seu visual!

— Não sabia que precisava virar uma borboleta purpurinada para ser patinador!

Ele deu um jeito de imobilizá-la, sentando-a no banco. Garotinha maluca. Nunca que o pintaria e o ridicularizaria assim, ainda mais em público! Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo que apertava tremer. Aterrorizado, viu que, para seu infortúnio maior, Kari soluçava, chorando tanto que era possível afogá-los naquele balneário com as suas lágrimas.

Kai soltou-a, dando dois passos atrás.

— Eu só queria ajudar você! — a menina gritou, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de descer com a manga da blusa. — Só queria… só queria… que você fizesse um espetáculo bacana e que… e que impressionasse o júri!

Kai pensou em dizer que ele jamais conseguiria impressionar o júri com o rosto pintado de rosa, mas vendo o estado lastimoso da prima preferiu permanecer em silêncio. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos continuando com o berreiro, até que ele, penalizado e culpado, aproximou-se e voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Kari... Kari... — ele balançou os ombros da priminha. — Tá bom, vai. Eu deixo você me maquiar.

Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, ele apercebeu-se da burrada que tinha feito. Não tinha planeado dizer nada daquilo! Pensou logo em voltar atrás, só que antes que tivesse tempo de abrir a boca, já dois olhos azuis ainda chorosos o observavam com curiosidade.

— Sério?

Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, Kai acenou a cabeça roboticamente. Como mágica, Kari abria um sorriso gigante, atirando-se aos seus braços.

— Obrigada, Kai! Prometo que o júri vai ficar super impressionado com você!

— Impressionado, com certeza... — o mais velho quase chorou, no momento seguinte sentindo algo macio fazer cócegas em sua bochecha. — Kari. Eu não quero nada cor-de-rosa ou púrpura, entendeu?

— Por que eu te pintaria de rosa, bobinho? — ela gargalhou só com a ideia. Kai tinha cada ideia absurda, de vez em quando!

Ela pintou o lado esquerdo e logo depois o direito. Depois, com um sorriso enorme, esticou o espelhinho na direção do primo. Com muito medo, Kai observou a sua imagem. A prima tinha pintado dois triângulos azuis em cada bochecha. Reparou, surpreso, que não estava, de todo, horrível.

— Ficou legal, não ficou?

— Ah- bem. Não ficou cor-de-rosa — ele entregou o espelho, cruzando os braços. Recusava-se a dar o braço a torcer!

— Acho que você devia usar isso sempre. Como eu ouvi na TV? Coisa de marca... Marca de marca... Espelho de marca? Não, não era nada disso.

Kai sorriu, tocando de leve na pintura. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, levantou-se.

— Hei, aonde você vai?

— Patinar. Caso você não saiba, eu tenho uma apresentação.

A menina soltou uma risada gostosa.

— Kai?

— Hm?

Sem aviso prévio (como habitual), Kari jogou-se nos braços do primo, afastando-se para dizer em seguida:

— Boa sorte!

O rapazinho sorriu, passando a mão pela cabeça da mais nova. — Eu vou ganhar para você, tá certo?

Kai realmente ganhou. Surpreendentemente, Boris ficou em segundo lugar e Yuri em terceiro. Era o nascimento das três futuras estrelas da patinagem artística russa.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Gente... Eu amei escrever esse capítulo, do príncipio ao fim. Será que só sou eu que quer apertar as bochechas do Boris até que ele desmaie? Own, que coisinha mais linda *.*

O próximo capítulo será um bónus... Um prelúdio do que está para vir. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo... super beijo!


	5. Meditação sobre futuros sonhos partidos

**Capítulo Bônus — Meditação sobre futuros sonhos partidos**

A vida na Abadia não devia ser muito diferente da vida de um órfão ou de um condenado. A existência de uma rígida rotina, de um seguimento de dias iguais aos outros e de gente igualmente igual, às vezes dava à Tala a sensação de que não era mais um humano; era um robô. Tinha sido programado para ser inteligente, frio, perspicaz e extremamente bom. Tinha como objetivo ser o melhor entre os melhores. E, como Boris lhe dissera, o melhor dos melhores era duro para valer.

Não que quisesse, desde o início, ser um campeão. Tala nunca quis ser patinador, em primeiro lugar. Mas uma vez naquele colégio, uma vez no ringue, descobriu que não tinha muitas hipóteses senão àquela. Seu pai não se importava consigo e a verdadeira esperança de Voltaire era o Kai, o menino prodígio. Então, sem esperanças, o tão insignificante menino decidiu aceitar o que a vida lhe oferecia. Era mais desesperança, sem dúvida, mas uma desesperança que ao menos no ringue gelado, com música e movimentos, obrigavam-no a sentir-se vivo e, falsamente, alguém.

.

.

.

Durante o longo ano que passara na Abadia, Kai descobriu duas coisas. A primeira é que detestava a patinagem. E a segunda é que também a amava. Tanto no ringue quanto fora dele, aqueles sentimentos paradoxais e extremos juntavam-se, e ele sentia-se a morrer e a renascer enquanto o seu corpo girava confusamente, o mundo tornava-se num vulto obscuro e as suas frustrações desprendiam-se e colavam-se novamente à sua cabeça. Quando patinava existia Voltaire porque ele era o culpado da sua estadia naquele colégio maldito – então abominava aquele esporte estúpido. E, entretanto, no segundo salto, ele expulsava-o do ringue e da sua vida com maestria, libertando-se naquela dança fantástica e ritmada, porque o esporte também simbolizava libertação – e, por consequência, voltava a amá-lo. E era esse amor/ódio tremendo e confuso que o impulsionava, todos os dias, durante os treinos, e eram essas emoções profundas e avassaladoras que emocionavam o público e os treinadores, que arrebatados com tamanha emoção, decretaram o jovem garoto de apenas oito anos como o promissor futuro da patinagem no gelo.

.

.

.

— Ouvi dizer que o seu irmão e o seu primo ganharam o campeonato regional, Ivanov. Você deve estar muito feliz.

A professora Anna sorria muito pouco. Ela era muito magra e toda a sua figura esbanjava elegância e perfeição, como Kari esperava um dia esbanjar ela própria. Ela deu uma estranha palmadinha no ombro da pequena.

— O Kai parece um anjo quando patina — a garota tentou sorrir, sem resultados. Embora o primo fosse uma imagem divina no ringue, era só pisar fora dele para que ela enxergasse toda a tristeza que existia em seu ser. — Professora Anna, você acha que um dia eu poderia parecer com um anjo ao dançar, também?

— Você é a minha dançarina mais promissora, oras. Embora devesse ter mais atenção à perna direita... Um dia, você poderá muito bem interpretar Odette!

Interpretar Odette, como a sua mãe? Os olhos de Kari brilharam esperançosamente, apenas para enevoarem-se com uma profunda tristeza, instantes mais tarde. Não, não interpretaria Odette jamais. Se quisesse permanecer junto da sua família, teria que desistir desses sonhos. E tornar-se numa patinadora.

.

.

.

— Você não é obrigada a tornar-se numa patinadora, Kari.

Kai observava a prima, enquanto ela brincava tristemente com o seu lanche. Os dois estavam nos jardins da mansão de Voltaire, aproveitando o raro sol de Verão.

— Papai não permitiu que Yuri voltasse para casa, Kai. Nem o Yuri nem você — ela olhou-o com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. — E estou cansada de estar sozinha.

— Mas o seu sonho é interpretar a Odette, não é? — o menino insistiu. — Não pode desistir desse sonho.

— O meu sonho é estar com a minha família. E eu fiz uma promessa — ela limpou o rosto úmido com as mãos, fungando logo depois. — Papai disse que só poderei ir para a Abadia quando completasse dez anos, se assim o quisesse. Pois é o que quero. Farei dez anos em Janeiro. Irei para o ano, entendeu? Então espere por mim por mais um tempinho.

O rapazinho não conseguiu contrariá-la outra vez. A verdade é que sentia a falta da prima, e egoisticamente, queria tê-la por perto, nem que para isso, ela tivesse que desistir do ballet e fosse obrigada a treinar desumanamente naquele colégio maldito. Também sabia, por instinto, que Yuri pensava o mesmo.

Ele aproximou o copo de suco dos lábios.

— Esperarei todo o tempo preciso. Afinal, família fica junta, não é?


	6. Troca de papeis

**N/A.** Uau. Um ano inteiro sem atualizar. Nem sei se tenho mais leitores, mas caso ainda tenha, eu tenho uma dívida com vocês de terminar essa fic. Portanto, apesar da longa demora (e, perdão por isso), eu não vou desistir da história. Garanto isso. Vou tentar não demorar tanto para atualizar também.

Quanto ao capítulo... foi muito trabalhoso, reescrito milhões de vezes - tenho mais cinco versões diferentes dele no meu computador, e, não tenho a certeza se fiquei completamente satisfeita... mas acho que estava passando da hora de postar a continuação da vida de Kai, Boris, Tala e Kari. Espero que gostem. E que não desistam da fic, assim como eu não irei desistir dela i.i Perdão, pessoas. E boa leitura.**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5. Troca de papeis**

Dimitri permanecia indiferente, enquanto observava a garotinha de dez anos e a sua bagagem empilhada no hall de casa.

— É mesmo isso que quer, Yekaterina.

— Sim, papai. Eu quero patinar. Quero ser tão boa quanto o Yuri e o Kai.

Dimitri franziu o cenho e não respondeu. Não tentaria persuadir a filha, até porque preferia que o seu futuro fosse a patinagem e não o ballet, que a tornaria numa cópia da sua falecida esposa. E também não conseguia dizer que lamentava que a filha estivesse saindo de casa. Cada dia mais ela espelhava mais e mais a sua mãe; e aquela imagem começava a assombrá-lo.

O motorista logo apareceu para levar as malas para o carro. Kari observou em silêncio as suas coisas sumindo daquela casa aos poucos e poucos, até que não restasse nada a não ser ela, uma pequena sombra ao lado do frio homem que chamava de pai. Então, pensando duas vezes antes de realizar o que tinha em mente, deu dois passos adiante, virando-se frente a frente a ele.

— Adeus, papai.

— Vejo-te nas férias.

Kari assentiu, embora já soubesse que tudo o que restaria nas férias seria a Dona Marie (que estava entregue as lágrimas, num canto do casarão) e um cartão postal. Ela esticou a mão em direção a de Dimitri, que a apertou. Estava curiosamente quente, e fora o toque mais caloroso e amistoso que Kari recebera do pai. Sorrindo, ela afastou-se, seguindo atrás do velho chofer que, terminando o seu trabalho, chegara para levá-la para junto do seu amado irmão.

.

.

.

O escritório de Boris Balkov era um espaço amplo, moderno, e indiscutivelmente frio. Não havia fotografias de família ou sequer plantas. A decoração girava em torno da patinagem artística e toda ela tentava homenageá-la, mas, ainda assim, não havia, não possuía alma. A melhor escola da Rússia e uma das melhores academias do mundo, mas o quê exatamente estava, tentando ensinar?

Kari desviou a atenção para o diretor e apertou-lhe a mão. Estava tão fria quanto o olhar dele, embora estivesse tentando ser amistoso. O homem era alto e tudo nele, desde a cor dourada dos seus olhos ao nariz acentuando torto, a existência de rugas e até os cabelos roxos apelavam ao seu rigor.

Mas ainda não tinha alma. A menina recuou e passou a ver o anjo dançarino erguido ao lado de um dos instrutores de ginástica. Acenou-lhe com a cabeça. Boris apresentou os docentes, brevemente, depois disso. Natacha, Maximus. Dois robôs que lhe apertaram as mãos e analisaram-na de forma cirúrgica, considerando se também naquela pequena Hiwatari-Ivanov existia uma ponta de talento. Buscavam domá-la, de alguma maneira, robotizá-la. Kari não lhes disse nada relevante, limitando-se a seguir o protocolo, mas estava ofendida. A sua energia era extrema, efervescente; não podia ser domada. Ou robotizada.

Kari era a droga de um cisne.

— Onde está o Yuri? — a garota perguntou para o primo assim que saíram do escritório.

— Na aula.

— Por que você não está na aula também?

— A professora disse que estaria tudo bem se eu viesse, desde que não demorasse muito.

— Por que ela não deixou o Yuri fazer o mesmo?

Kai encolheu os ombros.

Kari entendeu.

— A gente se vê na hora do jantar — disse o menino, preparando-se para tomar o caminho contrário e interrompendo o silêncio tenso que entretanto se instaurara entre eles. — Estamos sempre na mesma mesa, você vai encontrar a gente.

A menina concordou, embora estivesse com um nó gordo na garganta.

— Tchau.

— Tchau.

Ela observou enquanto ele voltava a pôr as mãos nos bolsos, de um jeito todo acanhado, e se afastava. Enfim, voltou a seguir a monitora pelos corredores em silêncio. A Abadia exalava a um terror e solidão que não notara em suas visitas. Ali parecia fazer frio o tempo inteiro.

— Esse será o seu quarto — a monitora abriu uma porta rangente, largando a mala de mão num canto. — Por enquanto não precisará de se preocupar com colegas de quarto. Será só a senhorita.

Kari olhou das camas para ela, assentindo. A senhora pediu licença e saiu.

.

.

.

Um burburinho incessante e recadinhos de papel fofocavam sobre a nova aluna da Abadia. _É uma bailarina_; _ouvi dizer que fez uma participação especial num recital de verdade_; e, principalmente _é prima de Hiwatari_ eram os fuxicos fundamentais que não demoraram a chegar ao ouvido da própria Kari. Por onde quer que fosse os olhares dos alunos a seguiam, intensos a ponto de perfurá-la… juntamente com aqueles murmurinhos incómodos de fundo. Os seus colegas de classe – e, sobretudo, as meninas – não demoraram a taxá-la de metida e nem sequer lhe deram uma chance de aproximação. Durante a tarde, assim que ela meteu o pé dentro do ringue, uma menina de cabelos azuis a fez tropeçar e cair.

— Nossa, que descuidada — a menina olhou-a sem uma ponta de dó. — Nem parece que é prima do Hiwatari.

O que o seu primo tinha a ver com toda aquela história, Kari não entendeu. Ela apoiou-se na mureta a fim de levantar-se, já que ninguém tinha sido simpático a ponto de ajudá-la, e reuniu-se com os restantes alunos ao redor da treinadora. Era a Natacha, e ela prontamente explicou os tipos de exercícios que fariam naquele dia. De caras, Kari entendeu os seus lemas – disciplina, trabalho árduo e foco, além de uma exagerada obsessão pela perfeição que a própria professora não tinha ainda alcançado e provavelmente não alcançaria nunca. Ela era fria de paixão e elegância. Kari não demorou a decidir que alguém assim jamais chegaria aos pés da sua antiga tutora.

Na hora do jantar, como combinado, Kari procurou pela mesa de Kai e Yuri. O refeitório da Abadia era particularmente grande, e ela demorou bastante tempo. Por fim, quando estava prestes a desistir, encontrou uma excêntrica, mas familiar, cabeleira lilácea. Ela parou para observar.

— Kari — era Kai. Kari sorriu, aproximando-se.

— Aqui estão vocês — ela pousou o tabuleiro ao lado do primo. Yuri estava comendo e não lhe deu muita atenção, ao contrário do seu amigo, o dono dos cabelos lilases, que a ficou observando o tempo todo. — Você se chama Boris, não é?

— Pensei que fosse me chamar de Bryan outra vez — caçoou ele. — Senta aí. Bem-vinda, Ivanov.

— Obrigada.

Enquanto sentava-se e preparava-se para efetivamente comer, Kari não pode evitar, mas esperar que Yuri dissesse alguma coisa. O rapaz mal tinha olhado para cima do seu prato e permanecia indiferente ao que lhe acontecia ao redor. Ela aclarou a garganta.

— Eu senti a sua falta hoje, Yuri. O Kai veio ver-me no escritório, mas você não apareceu.

— Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

A resposta fria veio-lhe tal e qual um tapa. A jovenzinha encolheu-se toda, pensando em algo para dizer, sem sucesso. Até Boris e Kai tinham ficado sem graça.

— O seu dia, Kari… — interveio Kai, entretanto mandando um olhar censurador na direção do ruivo. — Como foi?

— Ah… foi… diferente. Mas acho que dou conta.

Boris olhou para ela por um momento. Aquela sensação de que aquela garota não podia ser irmã do Ivanov tinha voltado.

.

.

.

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto se preparavam para ir dormir, Boris virou-se para Yuri.

— Então… essa coisa de ter coisas mais importantes para fazer, hein?

— O que quer dizer?

— Cara, o que deu em você? Você esteve me alugando o mês inteiro com a chegada da sua irmã. E depois trata a pirralha desse jeito? Ela está assustada, sabe. Ouvi dizer que o dia dela não foi dos melhores.

— E daí?

O liláceo suspirou.

— Nada não. Eu só acho que deve ser uma droga, sabe? Desistir de fazer as coisas que você quer fazer por alguém e, depois, esse alguém nem se importar com você. Ou fingir que não se importa, que é mais idiota ainda. Eu te ouvi ontem a noite, sabe? Como era mesmo? "Cama, faz com que eu sonhe"?

Yuri sentiu as suas bochechas pinicando. No dia anterior, ocorreu-lhe fazer algo incrivelmente irracional. Ele já tinha onze anos, e como a maior parte dos garotos crescidos num ambiente repressor, ele não era a pessoa mais crente do mundo, ou alguém dado a grandes ilusões, destas que costumam seguir crianças por um bom tempo. Mas naquela noite ele estava cansado, ansioso e até assustado. Então, quando notou que Boris estava dormindo, ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e repetiu, sussurrando e sentindo-se o maior idiota da face da terra, as palavras mágicas que Kari lhe dissera anos antes: "Cama faça com que eu sonhe". O mundo pareceu maior e mais escuro enquanto ele pronunciava os seus desejos.

— Faça com que eu sonhe e que no sonho tudo esteja bem — murmurava. — Que no meu sonho, o papai me ame, e a mamãe esteja viva, e a Kari não tenha que vir para cá e desistir de quem ela quer ser. Faça que isso aconteça pelo menos no sonho, porque eu sei que a realidade não pode ser assim. Porque a realidade é uma droga, e mamãe está morta, e eu estou condenado a ser o segundo melhor, e a Kari não pode ser a Odette, e o Kai tem que obedecer só ao vovô, e o papai me odeia. Então, faça com que eu sonhe, pelo menos, esta noite, porque amanhã tudo vai mudar de novo e desta vez a Kari vai mudar junto e eu não posso evitar isso.

Depois que acabou com o seu pedido, o ruivo voltou a deitar-se na cama e cobriu-se até ao nariz. Perguntou-se se era suposto sentir-se desse jeito – suspeitava que aquela droga de feitiço fosse para sentir-se melhor. Mas ele só sentia a garganta entalada com a vontade de chorar. Ele mordeu o lábio e tentou ficar quieto.

Provavelmente, não tinha ficado quieto o suficiente. Yuri cutucou o já deitado colega.

— Hei, Boris… o que exatamente você ouviu ontem?

— Quer mesmo que eu repita? "Ó cama, faça com que eu sonhe e que Kari não tenha que desistir de ser quem ela quer ser". Que droga foi essa, cara? Que você anda tomando?

— Isso foi… bem… er… argh.

Era isso. A sua vida estava oficialmente acabada.

— Sabe, eu não sei como é isso — Boris disse depois de um tempo, interrompendo o ruivo enquanto ele batia com a cabeça na parede. Yuri olhou para ele. — Ter uma irmã. Mas quando você veio para cá, eu sei que você se importava muito com ela.

— E você vivia tirando uma com a minha cara, por conta disso.

— É, mas era bem engraçado — o liláceo riu, para a frustração de Ivanov. — Você se lembra do que eu disse para você?

— Sim. Que eu era ridículo.

— Isso também, mas… eu estava falando de você ser um motivo de preocupação. Lembra? Quando te disse que você tinha que se preocupar mais com o seu _spin_…? Essa pessoa, motivo de preocupação, assustada, insegura e que não faz ideia de onde ela se meteu… nesse momento, essa pessoa é a sua irmã e não você. Nesse momento, você está tomando chocolate quente e vendo televisão. Nem sei por que eu estou te dizendo isso, mas… é por isso que você não precisa ser duro com ela. A escola e a situação já estão dando conta do recado. Além de que é muito ridículo, considerando a tua figura ontem.

Tala esperava por esse final.

.

.

.

Três dias mais tarde, assim que Kari saiu do ringue, reparou que tinha alguém esperando por ela. A menina logo imaginou que fosse mais um para chacoteá-la, então não se deu ao trabalho nem de olhar para cima nem de esperar pelas provocações que eventualmente surgiriam. Só parou porque o indivíduo pegou-lhe no braço. Ela surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer a figura de Kai.

— Eu não acho que Yuri esteja agindo assim por mal — o mais velho comentou, depois de se acomodarem nas arquibancadas vazias. Ele retirou uma maçã da mochila.

— Eu sei. Ele só está assustado, como sempre. Cedo ou tarde isso passa. Já estamos acostumados, não é?

Eles observaram enquanto o _Ice resurfacer _aparecia para limpar o ringue.

— Você não está assustada? — a menina deu de ombros, não respondendo. — Você e o Yuri são tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos… Pensava que se tornaria Odette, sabe — mudou de assunto. — Toda essa graciosidade típica de uma bailarina será um desperdício nas Olimpíadas.

— Eu já disse para você, ser Odette é importante, mas estar com a minha família é muito mais. Vocês são tudo o que eu tenho, Kai. Você e o Yuri. Não posso escolher entre vocês e coisa alguma.

— Você é uma idiota.

— Mas eu sou tudo o que você tem.

Kai impediu-se de continuar mordendo a sua maçã. Querendo ou não, as palavras daquela criança irritante o perturbaram, possivelmente porque ela estava certa. A sua família resumia-se mesmo nela e no Yuri; sem eles, era somente um menino órfão, cujo destino era patinar para satisfazer os desejos mesquinhos do interesseiro avô. Sem eles, estaria só.

— Você pode dançar o Lago de Cisnes no gelo.

— Talvez. Mas primeiro tenho outras coisas para fazer. Primeiro eu preciso me tornar a melhor patinadora do mundo, competir nos melhores campeonatos ao lado do meu irmão e do seu lado, Kai. E só depois, quando tiver provado o meu valor, quando Yuri tiver me reconhecido, quando não tiver nenhuma garota para competir comigo, entrarei para uma Companhia de Dança, e serei Odette.

— Uma companhia de dança? Sabe que eles são viajantes errantes, não sabe? Não nos verá quase nunca.

— Lógico que os verei, estarão comigo na companhia! E você, Kai, interpretará o príncipe. Será o meu príncipe, patinando como um anjo pelo ringue, melhor do que qualquer bailarino do mundo…

O rapaz sorriu de lado.

— Isso é algum tipo de promessa?

— Sim — ela confirmou. — É uma promessa.

.

.

.

Sábado à noite, quando estava se preparando para dormir, Kari ouviu alguma coisa batendo contra a janela. Verificou. Yuri estava do outro lado, encolhido por conta do frio e do próprio acanhamento. Ela abriu a abertura, esperando que ele entrasse.

— Você não tem colega de quarto? — ele finalmente indagou, depois de minutos de silêncio. Kari enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis.

— Você já sabia disso.

— É, eu sabia.

Uma pausa.

— As coisas estavam finalmente certas, sabe? Eu já conhecia isso daqui, acordar cedo já não fazia diferença, e treinar... treinar tornou-se tudo. Eu conseguia dormir a noite inteira, porque eu não estava mais preocupado, não pensava mais no papai... ou eu você. E eu demorei tanto tempo para conseguir isso, se você soubesse como foi difícil conquistar tudo isso!... Quer dizer, as coisas, eu, o Boris, o Kai... o colégio. O colégio finalmente tornou-se o meu lar. E agora-

— O colégio continua sendo o seu lar, Yuri. A diferença é que agora eu estou aqui — os dois se olharam e Kari voltou a sentar-se. — Eu não quero um atalho para as coisas. Eu não vim para cá pensando que seria um campo de férias. Mas a nossa casa já não era o meu lar. Ela deixou de ser o meu lar quando você saiu de lá.

— Eu não vou facilitar as coisas para você — respondeu, depois de um tempo. Kari assentiu.

— Ok. Eu vou lutar. Eu vou lutar muito. Eu vou me tornar numa patinadora decente. Alguém que você quererá reconhecer.

O ruivo olhou para a irmã. Dez anos, apenas. E um metro e vinte e cinco – a guria era ridiculamente mais baixa que todo mundo da sua idade! Mas por que ela parecia tão maior – tão estupidamente mais velha do que ele?

— Eu acho que devo ir andando... o Wolborg, ele está bem?

— Sim.

— O... papai... ele perguntou por mim?

Kari hesitou. Veio-lhe a memória a sua própria figura perguntando algo muito semelhante para o primo, há poucos dias antes. Sorriu.

— Sim. Sim, ele... perguntou. Disse para você continuar com o bom trabalho.

Ela lutou contra o sentimento contraditório que surgiu assim que viu a expressão radiante que se apossara do rosto do irmão.


	7. Unidade

**Capítulo 6. Unidade.**

O domínio próprio, segundo a professora Anna, era o verdadeiro instrutor de um bailarino. Era preciso alcançá-lo, de alguma forma, aliá-lo a características perigosas, porém imprescindíveis, como o orgulho e a confiança. Ao orgulho era preciso engoli-lo e usá-lo a seu favor conforme fosse conveniente. Era ele que impediria de rebaixar-se demais e era o controle absoluto sobre ele que impediria a confiança excessiva, outro fator fatal. Todo bailarino necessita de uma dose de insegurança. É a insegurança, a capacidade de duvidar de si mesmo, que o impulsiona a melhorar.

Só que Kari sentia que a sua dose de insegurança e dúvida estavam altas demais. Ela manteve-se imóvel enquanto a excêntrica Ming-Ming afastava-se do ringue com o seu grupinho, rindo e ridicularizando-a em voz alta. Não tinha jeito. Logo no primeiro dia já tinha uma nêmesis declarada – ela era popular, ela era minimamente atraente e ela era boa naquilo que fazia. Bom, talvez não tão boa quanto a Kari, mas digna de ser notada. Ming-Ming era uma adversária a altura, que detestava a competição. E se ela não podia mostrar a sua superioridade no ringue – ora, ela encontraria um jeito de o fazer fora dele.

Claro que Kari sabia que não devia deixar que isso a afetasse. Sabia que tinha um talento tremendo, capaz de engoli-la por inteiro, não duvidaria das suas capacidades só porque uma gordinha qualquer a olhava atravessado. Ela procurou o próprio reflexo no vidro. Gordinha?

— Kari — a voz conhecida do primo dispersou os seus pensamentos. — Olha.

Ele esticou um papel em sua direção. Era o cartaz para as audições de inverno. Era a primeira vez que a categoria infantil teria uma peça, ao invés de uma dança de dois minutos e meio. Prestando mais atenção, Kari percebeu que era porque estariam concorrendo os papeis com os alunos do iniciado.

— Mas você disse que não participava dos recitais da escola! — ele era muito enfático nos telefonemas.

— Idiota — o menino mandou-lhe um olhar quase censurador. — Não reparou sobre o que é? — era Cinderela. — Fizemos uma promessa, lembra?

— Quer dizer que... você quer ser o meu príncipe, Kai?

O jovem Hiwatari deu um raro sorriso.

— Eu vou ganhar essa para você, tá legal?

Não disse mais nada, só deu as costas ainda com aquele sorriso. Não importava. Kari apertou o pedaço de papel contra o peito, sentindo-se invulgarmente empolgada.

Enquanto isso, Yuri que, todavia continuava ignorando a irmã e quase tudo que lhe relacionava, ficou sabendo por Boris sobre a decisão do primo. A notícia naturalmente apoquentou-o; Kai não era de participar em eventos tais, tão dado ao seu individualismo como era. Procurou logo saber os seus motivos. O próprio Kai que os deu: Kari estava na competição também e estaria na corrida pelo papel da princesa. Imediatamente, o Ivanov primogênito também queria o papel masculino principal.

Boris não entendeu muito bem a disputa. Tinha decidido tentar o papel do rei e tinha imaginado que Tala também competiria por algum papel do tipo. De qualquer das formas, não se importou. A rivalidade ao seu ver era até saudável. Não. Era outra coisa que o estava preocupando. Ele fechou o cacifo, desejoso por esquecer o assunto.

.

.

.

Assim que a notícia sobre as audições se espalhou, e tão mal os alunos decidiram quais papeis queriam concorrer, uma atmosfera tensa e o modo competitivo acomodou-se no ambiente da Abadia. Colegas olhavam-se tortos, os treinos intensificaram-se, as brigas e provocações nos corredores tornaram-se frequentes. Alguns dias antes das audições então começou algo bastante comum ali: a guerra. Era um termo comum usado pelos estudantes a fim de fazer com que a concorrência desistisse. No fundo, uma tentativa de eliminar os fracos. Embora fosse uma estratégia clandestina, e sobretudo utilizada pelos estudantes mais velhos, nada impediu que alguns alunos mais novos a recorressem naquela semana.

Kari estava sendo vítima de Ming-Ming e suas amigas. As garotas já tinham jogado neve em seus patins, sumido com eles duas vezes, estragado o seu uniforme, cortado uma mecha do seu cabelo e uma delas tinha-a empurrado perto das escadas. Kari permanecia firme, mas era óbvio que estava prestes a desmoronar quando a semana terminou. Ela encontrou um esconderijo numa das cabanas que serviam para guardar lenha, ao redor do pátio, e deixou-se ficar escondida ali. Estava mentalmente esgotada, de forma que foi só perceber que estava sozinha para se encolher no meio de toda aquela madeira e pôr-se a chorar.

Queria pensar em alguma coisa útil. Alguma coisa que a professora Anna diria. Ela limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa e abraçou aos próprios joelhos. Talvez fosse mais apropriado pensar em algo que o seu pai diria, pois certamente se resumiria em parar de chorar. Alguém abriu a porta e todo o escuro recinto iluminou-se.

Kari relaxou ao descobrir a figura de Kuztenov. Ele entrou bastante acanhado. Olhou-a e ficou decidindo o seu próximo passo. A menina fungou.

— Por quê você está em todos os lugares, Boris? Até agora...

O rapaz realmente estava observando-a durante todo aquele tempo. Ele desajeitadamente aproximou-se e apertou-se ao lado da mais nova, também abraçando os próprios joelhos.

— Aquelas garotas...

— Eu sei.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

— Não precisa, sabe? Ficar comigo só porque é amigo do Tala.

— Ah... aquele cara é um teimoso.

— Você gosta muito dele — ela voltou a esconder a face nos joelhos.

— Ele só traz problemas... como você. Não entre na peça, Ivanov! Elas vão acabar com você!

— Apenas não conte nada para o Kai ou para o Yuri... Você não contou, não é? — ela virou-se para ele com desespero. Boris balançou a cabeça. — Isso já aconteceu antes — acrescentou, depois de um tempo. — Várias vezes. Olha — ela puxou a barra das calças para cima, deixando visível uma profunda cicatriz. — E essa também — afastou a manga da blusa. — Não são as únicas.

— Por quê você-

— Eu era a melhor bailarina da escola. Eu era a futura Odette. Todo mundo sabia disso, todo mundo dizia isso, todo mundo via isso. Naquele dia, uma semana antes da audição, aquela garota... ela era mais velha do que eu. Acho que as pessoas fazem coisas estranhas quando têm medo. Quando elas se sentem ameaçadas.

— Você devia contar para alguém. Mesmo que o teu irmão não te ouça, o Hiwatari-

— Papai sabe — o lavanda silenciou. — Papai sabe.

— Ele... não fez nada?

— Não foi a primeira nem a última vez, entende? Elas... as mães das minhas colegas também... querem que eu fracasse. Um dia eu contei. Eu entrei no escritório, mas- papai me disse para não ser fraca, quem decidiu ser bailarina tinha sido eu. A escolha tinha sido minha, a culpa era minha. A escolha foi minha e a culpa _é_ minha, entende, Boris? Então não conte para ninguém, por favor!

Boris estremeceu. Kari abraçou os joelhos outra vez, entregando-se aos soluços, ao seu choro. Chorava, como nas descrições do irmão, mas chorava sozinha, apesar delas. Chorava como ele mesmo tinha feito durante toda a vida, escondido e sozinho; machucado e sangrando.

Ele também puxou a blusa para cima. A horrenda cicatriz ficou visível e confundiu a garotinha ao ponto de interromper o seu choro.

— Eu também tentei falar com o meu pai, um dia.

— Ele...

— Não. A mulher dele — ela o encarou. — As pessoas fazem coisas estranhas quando estão com medo. Eu não vou contar, se você não contar.

— Eu não vou contar — prometeu.

— Vamos — Boris levantou-se e esticou-lhe a mão. — Eu consegui guardar alguns bolos, partilharei com você. Você gosta disso, não é? De coisas doces. Vamos, não é bom ficar sentada no chão.

No dia da audição, Kari conferiu clinicamente a concorrência. Ela era o número onze em vinte garotas, sendo que entre elas estava inevitavelmente a sua arquirrival. A garota de cabelos azuis também estava concorrendo ao papel principal, e não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-la ao vê-la. A Ivanov permaneceu nas arquibancadas assistindo aos testes.

Boris apresentou-se com mais três outros rapazes. Nenhum deles sobressaiu-se tanto quanto o liláceo. O menino tinha a sua própria luz no ringue. Mesmo que se apresentasse com o Kai ou com o Tala, as pessoas não deixariam de observá-lo. Boris era um falcão. Um falcão feroz e único, que se divertia fazendo maldades... a sua aura era obscura, mas nem por isso pouco deslumbrante. Era diferente da de Kai, que era luz e divino sem esforço. E do Tala... que era sofrimento puro. Ao vê-lo patinar, Kari sentia-lhe medo.

Só que fora do ringue, não tinha medo nenhum de Boris. Gostava-lhe muito. Ela apertou o bombom entre os dedos ao perceber que era a sua vez.

.

.

.

Yuri travou uma batalha contraditória dentro de sua cabeça, ao permanecer nas arquibancadas mesmo depois da sua audição. Kai permanecia indiferente ao seu lado, e até Boris estava estancado na entrada do ringue. Tudo para vê-la dançar. Ele cerrou os olhos, era irritante. Os seus movimentos eram tão naturalmente graciosos, ela parecia sequer se esforçar. Como o Kai. Qualquer um diria que eram o reflexo um do outro, como se tivessem sido feito em pares. Pares; sim, o príncipe tinha encontrado a sua princesa; o artista a sua Monalisa. Aqueles dois definitivamente tinham sido desenhados no mesmo papel.

— A audição ainda não acabou, Tala — disse o mestre Hiwatari tão mal o ruivo deu as costas. — Fique. Ela é nossa irmã.

O empurrão foi tão violento e abrupto que Kai sequer viu o quê o tinha atingido. Ele encarou o primo do chão; o olhar de Yuri era tão assassino que era o que bastava para o ato. O rapaz piscou, confuso.

— Ela é _**minha**_ irmã! Minha! Minha e de mais ninguém! Você não vai roubá-la também!

Os que presenciaram a cena silenciaram. Kai radicou-se no chão enquanto Yuri se afastava.

.

.

.

— Você vai ficar de castigo por muito tempo?

Yuri não respondeu. Os seus olhos continuaram presos aos próprios sapatos, martirizando. Estava com medo até de pensar.

Kari sentou-se ao seu lado.

— O Kai não é teu inimigo, Yuri.

— Ele ficou com o papel, não ficou?

Ela encolheu os ombros desconfortavelmente.

— Apesar disso, você ainda é o meu príncipe — assegurou, sorrindo assim que os seus olhares se cruzaram. — Você ainda pode me proteger.

— Eu não tenho feito um bom trabalho.

Ela pegou-lhe a mão. — Mas você está aqui agora.

— Só que não basta, basta?

Kari ignorou a pergunta.

— O Kai também faz parte da nossa família. Eu, você, e ele... nós temos que ficar juntos. E o Boris — acrescentou.

— O Boris? — o menino tomou um momento para refletir, apesar de não ter objeções.

Ela assentiu. — Há espaço para todo mundo, não há?

Yuri não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Limitou-se a puxá-la para um abraço, apertado e repentino, completamente necessitado. Um abraço para lembrá-lo dos velhos tempos, onde tudo o que importava era ela, e ele. Onde o mundo era pequeno e estupidamente aconchegante. Onde apenas existia eles, e uma cama, talvez uma história para dormir. Um mundo totalmente descomplicado.

Espaço para todo mundo – não! Devia ter espaço só para ele! Devia ser assim, para sempre. Por que as pessoas queriam tanto assim roubar o que era seu? Kari era sua. Sempre tinha sido. Ele tinha sido o motivo da sua estadia naquele colégio, tinha que continuar sendo. Não queria Boris, nem Kai. Só a Kari.

No entanto, as coisas não podiam ser desse jeito, sabia. Na vida que levavam atualmente, existia, de fato Kai. Existia também o Boris. A ideia de dividi-la com eles era assustadora por si só, mas não tão mais assustadora quanto dividir a eles com ela.

Quando se tinham tornado tão dependentes, afinal?

— Eu ainda tenho que ser o mais importante para você — resmungou contra o ombro dela.

— Hm. Eu ainda sou o mais importante para você, não sou?

— Hm — respondeu ele por fim, apertando-a ainda mais nos magros braços. — Sim, você é.

.

.

.

Boris surpreendeu-se quando uma pequena figura apareceu diante de si, na biblioteca, balançando um saco de doces no nível dos seus olhos. Olhou para cima. Kari sorria de um jeito acanhado.

— Você ficou com o papel do rei. Parabéns.

— Você também, não é? — ela sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado. — Com o papel da princesa. Aquelas garotas devem estar furiosas contigo agora.

Ela encolheu os ombros, sem deixar de sorrir.

— Perdoe-me — disse a garotinha num tom envergonhado. — Eu sempre te causo problemas. Sei que me acha uma idiota.

— Eu realmente te acho uma idiota — o mais velho suspirou, inconscientemente afagando-lhe os cabelos. — Mas isso não importa mais. Não ande mais com aquelas garotas. Ande comigo. Comigo, com o teu primo e com o teu irmão, que não deixaremos que elas te façam mal.

— Obrigada.

Boris corou. Ao se aperceber disso, virou rapidamente a cabeça em outra direção.

— Não quero que pense que vou pegar leve com você por conta disso.

— Certo — mas ela sorria.

— Mas que inferno... venha — ele capturou-lhe a mão sem gentileza alguma. — Não podemos comer esses doces aqui na biblioteca.

Os doces no armário assombraram Boris e Kari por muito tempo, enquanto os dois cresciam e iam aprendendo aos poucos sobre a vida, a escola, as pessoas e a patinagem. Chegou o dia em que Kari não aceitava mais comer doces, mas que ficava ao seu lado, falando sobre coisas que, por algum motivo mórbido, lhe interessava. Boris um dia se pegou perguntando quando, pelos céus, se tornou num deles. Uma unidade que consistia em quatro jovens excêntricos e problemáticos, assunto na Abadia. E, sendo ainda muito jovem, viu-se querendo voltar atrás, porque não tinha como aquilo ser bom. Estava se tornando dependente também, necessitado também, da companhia deles, da presença deles.

Só que quando finalmente compreendeu isso era tarde demais, porque já não estava se importando. Aceitou se tornar um deles. E nunca mais se lembrou que um dia esteve só.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Bom, acho que está na hora de dizer "tchau" para os nossos meninos fofinhos e abraçar a fase aborrecente que está por vir. Sobre _Unidade_, o capítulo foi completamente controlado por Boris, na minha opinião; ele tem ganhado vida e dominado a história. As partes dele escrevem-se sozinhas, juro. Espero que vocês tem gostado, galerinha, super beijo e até o capítulo 7.


End file.
